Cybergems: Part 1
by Dude3403
Summary: This is part 1 of a series I am creating called Cybergems. The story takes place hundreds of years after the timeline of Steven Universe. There will be more of this coming, so just stay tuned.


**Cybergems: Part 1 - Beginning of the Story**

It was a unsatisfactory day on Homeworld. "Defective", some gems would call it. There was a problem brewing. Rebels have invaded a gem colony in the next system. Gems were sent to troubleshoot. Turquoise were one of them. Turquoise was a very rare and special soldier. Turquoise had the special ability of pyrotechnic projection, a very odd power. For this her kind was very much valued. Turquoise was a short gem, comparable to a Peridot. Despite this, she was never looked over. She _couldn't_ be looked over.

"This doesn't sound like an easy task." said Amber, one of the two Amber's, one of the four soldiers. 2 Amber's, 2 Turquoise's, in the group of troubleshooters.

"It's never an easy task." Turquoise responded. "We'll have to try our best and complete this task. _For once._ "

Most gems nowadays had cybernetic enhancements. Cyborgs, they seemed. At least the arms, body, and legs. More abilities came. Gems had more abilities, things, cyborgs could do, of course.

The gems arrived in the system by ship. They landed in the area of the planet that seemed had to have the most trouble. They spotted the rebels. They came out with their weapons ready. The rebels were scaring off a gem colony. Causing chaos.

"Get ready" said Amber.

They rolled. The rebels went into battle position. The other Amber stroke, but a Moonstone dodged her attack. She was a quite an agile and nimble gem. Hard to defeat, considered an elegant type.

"Better luck next time." Moonstone said, in a, quite playfully, scornful way.

Turquoise #2, blasted at an Aquamarine, but she deflected it with a field. She blasted back at Amber. Amber got hit. Her sword dropped. She went to grab it, but Aquamarine got a hold of it, and snapped it in half. Uvarovite flew in, one of the most rarest gems on Homeworld. The soldiers were surprised to see one a rebel. She flew in. She poofed Turquoise #2. Turquoise (#1) was next. But, instead of a simple attack. All five of the rebels fused. They were coming for the soldiers. They were frightened. They couldn't fight that. Even if they tried, it would mean the death of them.

"Retreat!" shouted Amber. They didn't have time to save Turquoise #2's gem. It was shattered by the fusion. They hurried to get off the planet. Later on, the gems made it safely back to Homeworld. They came to talk to their leader, Yellow Diamond. It was not going to be a good talk.

"My Diamond, the Amber's and Turquoise are reporting in.

"Where is the other Turquoise i sent with you?" asked Yellow Diamond.

"She was shattered, my Diamond." said Amber, nervously.

"Hmm. Did you solve our, _little problem_?" Yellow Diamond responded.

"No, my Diamond," said Amber in slight fear, "we have not."

"And why, have you not solved our problem?" said Yellow Diamond. Slight irritation and a little rise of tone could be found in her voice.

"Well, because, my Diamond, the rebels were difficult to fight off, they even fused. We had no chance against a fusion that great." said Amber, trying her best to throw herself out of blame.

"Again." sighed Yellow Diamond. "This is the _**7th**_ time we have sent you out to troubleshoot, and this is the _**7th**_ time you have failed to complete a mission. You have made too many mistakes in the past. You are more _wrong_ than the other troubleshooters. It is in our best interest that, to never go through this issue again, and waste time going through it, you 3 will be shattered into hundreds of shards, and be replaced!" she shouted.

There was nothing they could do. They couldn't try to do anything. It was too late. It was the end for them.

"Yes, my Diamond." said Amber, voice shaking, beginning to cry.

They were sent to a gem to be shattered. Gems who made too many mistakes were considered wrong, or more commonly, _defective_. Even the soldiers could hear that word when thinking about Yellow Diamond's scolding. The gems were walking, when all of a sudden, _Whoosh_. What was that? thought Turquoise. 5 seconds later, they heard something again. They heard something coming towards them. She and Amber was grabbed by some gem. They were scared, but in some way, at the same time, relieved.

"Shh, I'm here to save you." It was Uvarovite, one of the rebels.

Where are the other rebels? How did they get on the ship? Why are they doing this? She was going to ask, but she already spoke.

"Come," she said.

They went to go grab the other Amber. They hurried, but it was too late. She was being shattered. Uvarovite ran to save her, but she was already poofed, then shattered.

"No," shouted Amber.

The gem who shattered her saw Uvarovite, Amber, and Turquoise.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here." she said.

Uvarovite, Amber, and Turquoise got their weapons ready. But they seemed puny compared to the gem. She her robotic form was huge, too strong for just a few smaller gems to battle. So they ran. Uvarovite was taking Turquoise and Amber to their ship. They were trying to fight off the gem. They were almost caught, but they finally made it out of the gems sight. They quickly got on board.

"Hang on," said Milky Quartz, another one of the rebels, who was driving the ship.

The ship blasted off of the planet. They were safe. Amber and Turquoise looked back at their home system. They were happy to be saved from almost being shattered.

"Too bad Amber was shattered." said Turquoise.

"Yeah. She really was a great part of the team." Amber responded.

"If Homeworld wasn't so cruel like this!" Turquoise said angrily.

"That's why there's a rebellion. Homeworld acts as if it doesn't care for anyone but their selves and their own well-being. They show no remorse for anything." said Moonstone, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Turquoise kind of had to ruminate for a minute. How could she serve people a world that is selfish? A world that only cares about themselves and no other species? How could she have been so blinded?

"I'm so sorry we couldn't save her. I just hope you feel better now that you are safe. We will will protect and take care of you."Uvarovite said.

She touched Turquoise on the shoulder. Her hand seemed so soft and nice to Turquoise. She seemed graceful to Turquoise. They held hands. Turquoise couldn't help but release a tear. Soon, they made it out of galaxy. It was soon to be one heck of an adventure. _**To be continued...**_


End file.
